Derek
by Suewe Kemalnika Kwatica
Summary: What will happen, if the same , what happened to Susan, will happen to Derek. How she survive in his presence? What will happen when they will go to mission? Can she forgive him?


**I want this story dedication for these people: For my friends:  
- Iva H.- thanks for you are first, who listen this story, if that was only on the paper.  
- Lucka/Fox/Locika L. - for you listened me, if you are not understan, what monsters vs. aliens are and say ,,It seems good"  
- Jane N. - Just you are :)  
- Kate B. - with you started these MvA mania  
- Mates M, Silvie T., Anna and Klare P, Patrick P - my little monster kids from one the best recreation center on this world. Thanks I can play with you to this.  
- Natka O. - you show me, what is real fan fiction  
- and of course for Nurzubesuch - the best writer MvA Fan Fiction I know. Thanks for your inspiration. I hope, I will write some day as good story as you write.  
O:K:_ to the story. It is in czech, but I know you will advice with this (google tanslator is good thing) . I will try to translate myself, so I thing some they it can be here in english.  
**

* * *

,,To bylo strašný" řekla Susan , předklonila se a zavázala si tkaničky. Posuvná plošina je odvážela do ,společné´ místnosti po další paranormální akci.

,,Ale nakopali jsme tm obřím pavoukům zadky" řekl nadšeně Chybějící Článek a protáhl se.

,,Myslím, že budu mít do smrti fobii" podotkla na jeho poznámku Susan, stoupla si a snažila se bezmocně si spravit od ramene po zápěstí úplně roztrhaný pravý rukáv.

,,Už se nemůžu dočkat další mise." řekl B.O.B, když dorazily na místo, kovová stěna se začala posunovat a místnost zalilo světlo. Byl z toho, co zažili, opravdu nadšený, takhle se ještě nepobavil. Doktor jen zavrtěl hlavou. I on měl z mise zajímavý zážitek, ale raději nic neříkal. Už se docela těšil na klid.

,,Doufám, že to bude něco normálního" řekla Susan a až pak si uvědomila jak nesmyslně ta věta v momentální situaci zněla. Dívala se dolů na své malé přátele, aby na ně omylem třeba nešlápla ,,jinak se z toho zblázním". S těmito slovy se koukla před sebe a v ten okamžik celá strnula. Nevěřila vlastním očím . Že by měla halucinace. Už zase?

,,Beru to zpátky, už jsem blázen" chtěla říct, ale slova přes rty vůbec z údivu vůbec nevyšla. Klekla si potichu se zeptala Článka ,,Co že jsi mi ráno dal do mého kafe?"

,,Nic" bránil se Článek ,,chtěla jsem tě zase jen vylekat"

Susan si stoupla. Opravdu se jí to nezdálo. Viděla ho. Fakt to byl on? Derek.

Seděl na sedačce u stolu na jejím místě, co uviděl Susan, stoupl si. Nejvíce překvapující na celé situaci bylo, že byl vysoký, z pohledu těch menších, asi jako Susan, možná o půl prvé stopy vyšší. Na sobě něco podobného jako Susan, košili a kalhoty ze stejného riflového materiálu, akorát místo černé byla tmavší hnědá, takže ve tmě by ta barva byla nepoznatelná od Susaniné černé a oranžové ultramarínovou modrou a nad kapsou 00006. Vlasy měl rozcuchané jako by proskočil křovím.

Susan se rychle rozešla proti němu a plnou silou všeho Quantonia, co měla v sobě, mu pravým hákem rozbila nos.

Přistihla se, že to byla pouze její představa. Celkem reálná, protože se nachytala, jak drží stisknutou pěst. Stála jako zkoprnělá. Než mohla cokoliv, krom řešení svých zmatených myšlenek udělat, přešel k ní, ani ne 2 vteřiny se na ni díval a horoucně ji objal.

,,Susan" konečně ji pustil, ale pořád jí držel za ruce ,,jsi to vážně ty? Díky bohu, nemůžu tomu uvěřit."

,,Dereku?" zeptala se nechápavě Susan ,,co ty tady sakra děláš? Co se ti…" Chtěla opravdu znát odpověď? ,,stalo?" vytrhla se mu ze stisku.

,,Taky nevím" odpověděl. Susan ho obešla a při stálém sledování jeho pohybů si sedla na své místo. Derek okamžitě přiskočil za ní a dal se do vypravovaní. Ostatní mezitím dorazili na stůl vedle těch dvou.

,,Byli jsme se štábem natáčet v jaderné elektrárně v Lingvoodu, protože podle nepředložených zdrojů a našich informátorů, tam měli jisté problémy s jaderným redaktorem, tak mě šéf vyslal to ověřit…"

,,Počkat" skočila mu do toho Susan ,,ty už nemoderuješ počasí" místo jaderné hrozby jí zarazila taková drobnost.

,,Ne" opověděl Derek, jakoby pokládal za samozřejmost, že to všichni ví. ,,Potom, co jsme se viděli naposledy jsem odjel do Fresna a po půl roce mě povýšili" V jeho hlase byl aslyšet hrdost na sebe sama. ,,Tys to nevěděla?"

,, Víš tady dole kontakt s okolním světem moc není" Susan se v jeho přítomnosti moc dobře necítila.

,,No nic" pokračoval Derek ,,jednoduše mě vyslali do terénu, abych něco dostal z ředitele elektrárny, co se doopravdy děje. Ten nechtěl nic říct, tak jsem to nevzdával. Poslal jsem lid, ze štábu domů a sám jsem tam zůstal, protože jsem věřil, že se mi podaří něco najít, nějakou informaci." Susan se rychle podívala na kluky a překvapilo ji jak všichni napjatě poslouchají každé jeho slovo. Dokonce i B.O.B. a to je už co říct. ,,Trochu jsem se tam toulal, když jsem zaslechl nějaké pracovníky jak o něčem mluvím. Nerozuměl jsem jim, ale následoval jsem je, když najednou se mi ztratili z dohledu a pak se ozval poplach. Než jsem se stačil vrátit ucítil jsem teplo v zádech a probral se tady. Pak už jsem se jen probral tady" odmlčel se.

,,A potom přišel McBomba a všechno ti ysvětlil" doplnila ho Susan.

,Jo jak-?" nedopověděl.

,,Klasický postup" odpověděla Susan. Bože, pomyslela si. Tohle by jí v životě nenapadlo. Jakoby všechny její noční můry ožily v jediném okamžiku a zdály se jí pořád a pořád dokola.

,,Takže tady budeš s námi?" snažila se aby to neznělo znechuceně, ale moc je jí to nepodařilo. Spíše to znělo jako beznadějný povzdech.

,,Jo, proč?" vycítil Derek v otázce jistou nejistotu.

,,Jen že další měl být Yeti, ale toho kvůli vysokým teplotám vzduchu, pro nás ostatní tady chytal horečky a tak ho přeložili, takže zůstalo jenom nás 5. Možná tě taky pošlou jinam."Tentokrát byla už opravdu hnusná. Snažila se být přátelská, protože věděla, jak se člověk v takové situaci cítí, ale zase tom viděla nádhernou pomstu.

,,Moment 5?" nechápal Derek, pokud počítal správně bylo jich tam 1,2,3..,,vždyť jste jen čtyř-„ Najedou se jim za zády ozval vysoký, hlučný, pronikavý řev, který zněl jako od dinosaura. Derikovi projel mráz po zádech . Horší bylo to když se otočil, aby zjistil co to bylo. Motýlosaurus mu věnoval ještě jedno přivítání. Derek se vyděsil tak, že spadl na zem. Susan vyprskla smíchy, ale rychle si dala ruku před pusu. Derek se pokusil si zase sednout, ale nedokázal odtrhnout oči od toho obřího tvora za sklem. Byl si jistý, že to sklo ho neudrží a ta obří můra mu ublíží.

,,Chápu 5" podotkl. Takhle vyděšeného ho Susan ještě neviděla.

,,Takže se teď k sobě můžete vrátit" přidal se do toho z ničeho nic B.O.B.. Ta věta překvapila úplně všechny. Všichni se na něho podívali. B.O.B nechápal, co řekl, tak se snažil svou myšlenku obhájit ,Víte když jste oba…"

,,Mlč B.O.B.e" dal mu ruku před pusu Článek. Susan a Derek se na sebe nevědomky zároveň podívali a jenom Susan rychle obrátila zrak jinam. Bylo toho na ni moc. Vstala a zamířila si to do svého pokoje.

,,Počkej" okřikl ji Derek ,,kam jdeš?"

,,Spát" otočila se na něj.

,,Ale, musíš mi pomoct, nemůžeš mě tady nechat samotného, vždyť já o tady vůbec neznám."

,,Ty jsi mě v tom také nechal, kfyž jsem potřebovala pomoct" Ušklíbla se, vyloženě z toho měla dobrý pocit ,,Vítej v mé kůži" podotkla a za chvíli byla pryč.

,,Susan" pozdě. Derek si nemohl pomoci, ale cítil, že se mu Susan nejakým zvláštním způsobem mstí. Podíval se na stůl, kde před tím stáli ti malí podivní tvorové, ale z nich tam zůstala jenom hromádka modrého slizu, která položila tu zvláštní otázku. A i ta začala couvat dozadu, jako by z něho měla strach.Zůstal tam sám.

Susan si sedla na postel ,,Byl to zlý sen , byl to zlý sen" namlouvala si. Musel nějak uklidnit. Tohle se jí vůbec nelíbilo. Vůbec. ,,Jsou to jenom halucinace, je to pouze vedlejší účinek protilátky proti tomu pavoučímu jedu." Nešlo to , nedokázala to. Proč ona, proč se tohle musí dít zrovna jí. Doufala, že toho sobeckého idiota už v životě neuvidí. Nachytala se jak brečí. Lehla si a snažila se usnout.

Derek mezitím seděl ve ,společné´ místnosti. Neměl ponětí co by měl dělat. Možná by se mohl tady s tím seznámit. Vstal a šel po Susaniných stopách. Dorazil ke stěně a stěna se před ním posunula nahoru. Nějakým záhadným způsobem mu došlo, že to jsou dveře. Ale kam vedou? Udělat krok, když tu se mu pod nohama cosi pohnulo. Posuvná plošina se sním kousek posunula a zastavila se u stejných dveří , jako byly ty, kterými přišel. Rozhlédl se. Chodba, ve které se nacházel nebyla moc dlouhá. Další dveře se mu otevřeli a on vstoupil. Místnost nic moc. Ve vnitř byla hrozná tma. Nic neviděl. Nechtělo se mu moc zjišťovat, kde by mohla být postel, zda-li tady vůbec je. Jednoduše si lehl na zem a snažil se z toho všeho vzpamatovat.

Probudil se. Normálně by si myslel, že je to jenom špatný sen, ale tím, že se probral na zemi s bolavými zády, představa podivné představy v REM fázi se rozplynula. Nevěděl kolik je hodin ani jak dlouho spal. Čas mu tady bude k ničemu. Pomale pozpátku zopakoval postup, jak se dostal až sem a došel do ,společné´ místnosti. Všichni tam dávno už byli. Susan seděla na sedačce opřená o stůl s nohama vyhozenýma až přes horní okraj opěradla a četla si knihu s černým obalem na míru jí upravenou. Najednou se napravo od Derika vzedmul hustý oblak fialového kouře. Ozval se maniakální až pořádně vystrašující smích a okamžik obrovská rána. Susan to ani nevnímala jenom očima přejela místnost, aby zjistila co se stalo a dala se zpátky do čtení. Ale když už se ozvala druhá ještě hlasitější rána, strachy sebou škubla. Když uviděla Dereka uvolnila mu místo u stolu a posunula se. Derek se pomale sedl vedle ní a na okamžik zaujatě pozoroval její činnost. Všiml si, že se jí zorničky vůbec nepohybují po řádkách, takže koukala pořád na jedno místo, jakoby nad něčím přemýšlela. Otočil se. Na tácku před sebou měl béžovou kopu něčeho neidentifikovatelného, co by se dalo přirovnat k ovesným vločkám nebo jáhlové kaši a hrnek s něčím co mělo, ale ani zdálky nepřipomínalo kafe.

,,To je..?" zeptal se.

,,Snídaně" doplnila ho Susan. Derek neochotně vzal hrnek, že se napije. V tu chvíli na něj z hrnku vyskočil Článek. Derek se lekl a spadl na zem, tak neobratně, že sebou vzal málem i Susan. Chybějící Článek a B.O.B. se začali smát. Opravdu jim to vyšlo. Našli si nový cíl svých potrefených vtípků. Ani Susan se neubránila smíchu. Derek vstal a dal se do jídla. Naštěstí to nechutnalo tak špatně jak vypadalo. Nemohl si nevšimnout, že Susan má novou košili, protože měla spravený rukáv a nebo to měla šikovně zašité.

,,Co čteš?" zeptal se z dlouhé chvíle.

,,Browna" odpověděla mu Susan a otočila list. Byla by raději, kdyby se jí vůbec na nic neptal.

,,Nečetla jsi to už předtím?"

,,Jo mám to přečtené už asi 6x, ale dostala jsem ji k narozeninám a je to tady taková …jediná ..zábava. A mimochodem, ta místnost ve které jsi spal byl můj pokoj, takže laskavě příště běž někam vedle!" To bude den, pomyslela si.

A taky byl. Derek pokládal Susan pořád nějaké otázky, proložené vlastním výkladem co dělal on, když se neviděli, ale Enormika nebyla moc ochotna mu odpovídat. Pouze mu stručně odpovídala. Nechtěla se s ním bavit. Bohužel on byl výřečnějšíí než obvykle. A jí ignorace přišla jako celkem dobrý nápad.

A takhle to šlo celých 9 dní. B.O.B. s Článkem pokaždé na Derika něco vymysleli, ať už to bylo podkopávání nohou, schovávání se do jídla, nebo různé schovávání věcí. Derek každé ráno padal na zem, odpoledne se nechal vyděsit a večer něco hledal. Každý den se minimálně jednou přes celou místnost rozletěl kouř až jednou nemohli ani dýchat. Doktor cosi vyráběl, ale nechtěl nikomu prozradit co to bude. Zbýval mu jen uran 235. A každý den se snažil Derek přinutit Susan aby s ním mluvila. Ale ta nemohla. Měla strach z toho co by bylo. Byla na něj naštvaná a nehodlala mu ublížit. Po 260 hodinách jejího trápení konečně přišlo vysvobození.

Bylo relativně brzo ráno, všichni sotva vstali, když za nimi zavítal generál McBomba. Za stolem vyjela pro některé z nich již známá obrazovka, na které se hned objevila mapa Evropy.

,,Vidím, že jste se už seznámili" začal a jeho hlas zněl drsněji, než kdy předtím.,,Máte další práci." Pokračoval a na obrazovce se objevila Velká Británie oblast Skotské vysočiny. Podle vybavení bylo Derikovi celkem jasné, kde končí peníze daňových poplatníků. Generál pokračoval ,,Na jezeře na severu Velké Británie, byla lokalizovaná příšera zvaná Loch Ness. Postup bude tradiční – ZCHAN."

,,ZCHAN?" nechápal Derek.

,,Z:CH:A:N- Zabezpečit,CHytit,Ale Neublížit" vysvětlil mu pojem Doktor Šváb.

,,Vláda bohužel neschválila koupi dalšího letadla, takže budete muset letět na Motýlosaurovi a buďte opatrní" dodal ještě McBomba ,,Oblast je veliká a nerad bych lovil něčí tělo z vody. Připravte se, vyrážíte do půl hodiny a zmizel za prezidentovou fotkou tak náhle jak se objevil. ,,No nic kluci, jdeme se nachystat" dala pokyn Susan a všichni se rozešli ke dveřím. Derek stál, díval se jak všichni odcházejí a přemýšlel na tím, jak to Susan má tady všechno zvládnuté. Susan se u dveří zastavila a otočila se na něj. ,,Tvou pomoc budeme potřebovat taky"

,,A nemyslíš, že to zvládnete sami?" Už to bylo tady jeho sobecká zbabělá stránka. Jak mohla tehdy být tak blbá. Leč neochotně šel Derek do toho s nimi.

Stoupl si na plošinu, která se s nimi posunula, až ke konci, kde se otevřeli druhé dveře. A za nimi to šlo hned nahoru. Ze tmy začalo postupně prostupovat bílé není světlo. Stoupali na povrch. Byli nahoře na zemi. Sluneční světlo se rozplývalo všude okolo, až to štípalo do očí a všude kam monstrum dohlédlo pouze písečná pustina. Najednou se zvedl prach a vedle nich přistál Motýlosaurus. I když si na něj Derek už zvykl, mimo sklo z něj měl pořádné strach. Susan pomohla svým malým přátelům nahoru.a sama se vyšplhala na záda Saurovi.

,,To poletíme na té můře?" zeptal se Derek i když předem znal odpověď. Potřeboval si být jenom jistý.

,,Jo" odpověděla mu Susan ,,sám si slyšel." Bylo jí jasné, že je jediná, kdo mu může pomoct a tak natáhla ruku. Derek ještě chvíli vystrašeně váhal, ale nakonec Susaninou pomocnou ruku přijal. Pevně se chytil huňaté Motýlosaurové srsti. Ten jenom zařval, zamával křídly a zvedl se do vzduchu.

Krajina pod nimi rychle míhala. Stoupali stále do větší výšky až začalo být trochu chladno. Čekala je přinejmenším patnáctihodinová cesta. Susan se podívala na Dereka. Evidentně stále naprosto vyděšený.

Za 6 hodin byli nad oceánem. Derek neměl odvahu se rozhlédnout kolem. Jenom tiše poslouchal Susan, Článka, Doktora a B. jak diskutují co je asi čeká. Plánovali noční hlídání aby někdo ze spánku nespadl Motýlosaurovi ze zad. Najednou se vedle nich objevil tryskáč a zahnul do leva na sever. Saurus se za ním vydal. Noc přišla rychleji, než si kdo mohl představit. Všichni se napjatě dívali před sebe.

Za 16 hodin a 32 minut byli na místě. Susan docela překvapilo, jak rychle byli na místě, ale to jen proto, že půlku cesty prospala. Tímhle způsobem v Evropě už jednou byla, ale tehdy byla celou cestu vzhůru. Ale i tak jí překvapilo, jak rychle dokáže ten 100 metrový brouček letět. Přistáli na jižním břehu jezera. Okolo byl pouze písek, les a staré molo s chatkou a pár rozbitými čluny. Sotva co se dotkli nohama země Motýlosarus uletěl. Potřeboval si také odpočinout. Článek se rozhlédl po hladině jezera. Obrovská vodní plocha jenom vybízela do ní skočit a užít si to. Najednou cosi uviděl. Jakoby přibližující se klacek. Byla to ona. Ta slavná Loch Ness o které se říkalo, že neexistuje. Doktor se vypařil pryč. Všiml si zrezavělých lodních vraků a využil příležitosti. Vyndal starý motor z jedné lodi, propojil karburátor a alternátorem, spojil do sebe pár drátků a provazem spojil síť k vystřelovací harpuně. To, že se něco děje, si všimli, až podle smíchu. Doktor to celé vzal postavil blíže k jezeru a pořádně upevnil. Ostatní zatím přišli k němu.

,,Tohle by jí mělo pomoci chytit" řekl a pomale nastartoval motor.

Susan se podívala na hladinu. Opravdová Loch Ness se k ním stále blížila, jakoby byla zvědavá, jako by věděla, že oni jsou také zvláštní a mohou táhnout za jeden provaz, jakoby by tušila, že jí neublíží. A kdyby to Susan neviděla, nemyslela by si, že by dokázala ublížit. Vypadala, jako obří ještěr – Plesiosaurus. Přiblížila se natolik blízko, že Susan připadalo, že kdyby šla do vody, stačilo by natáhnout ruku a pohladit si jí. To byl ale pouze optický klam vody. Doktor zamířil a vystřelil. Síť vyletěla vysoko do vzduchu a kupodivu všech až na samotného Doktora, který to měl vypočítané, dopadla síť přímo na vodní příšerku. Naneštěstí spleť rybářských lan byla příliš malá a dopadla Loch Ness pouze na hlavu. Ta si hned v sebeobraně udělala do ní udělala díru, takže síť se jí navlékla na přední část těla a okolo ploutví. Příšerka z úleku zařvala podobným zvukem jako Motýlosaurus, otočila se zabrala do sítě a v tu chvílí zmizela pod vodou a plavala od břehu. To ještě nikdo netušil, jakou vyvinula neuvěřitelnou rychlost. Lano se natáhlo a Doktorův vynález se uvolnil ze základů. Kovová konstrukce, která byla připevněna k síti přes lano, vyletěla do vzduchu. Bohužel Susan stála moc blízko. Seběhlo se to v jediném okamžiku. Silný kovový provaz se omotal Susan kolem pravé nohy, podrazil ji nohy a ta spadla na záda praštila se do hlavy a lano ji stáhlo do vody.

Nestačila ani vykřiknout. Než si kdokoliv dokázal uvědomit co se stalo, byla už Susan pod hladinou a v na břehu v písku po ní zbyl pouze obrys její postavy táhnoucí se k jezeru.

,,Susan" neváhal Článek a skočil Enormice na pomoc. Derek s Doktorem Švábem a B.O. stáli na břehu. Derek se pořád nevzpamatoval z toho, že Susan byla v podstatě unesena Loch Nesskou do vodní říše. Stalo se to tak rychle. Vůbec ho nenapadlo co dělat. Měl byvůbec něco udělat? Aby to celé nezhoršil. Doktor se snažil najít závadu na konstrukci,aby příště neudělat stejnou chybu, protože ho jako ostatní překvapila síla, kterou v sově ukrývalo tělo vodního monstra. Pustil se do opravy starých vraků lodi, aby za Článkovi pomohl z hladiny. Jediné co Dereka napadlo bylo rozběhnout se po břehu jezera.

Chybějící Článek byl konečně ve svém živlu. Plaval docela dlouho, ale jezero bylo příliš rozlehlé na to, aby Susan s Loch Ness mohl najít tak rychle. Voda byla u dna zvířená, takže přes špínu nebylo nic vidět. Tady chytil stopu. Vydal se po vodním kalu a za chvíli je uviděl. Loch Ness ležela u dna a snažila se zuby se vytrhnout ze sítě. Susan se nacházela kousek za ní. Vztlaková síla jí táhla nahoru, ale nebyla dostatečná. Enormika se snažila odmotat si lano z nohy. Článek se opatrně ke Susan přiblížil a pokusil se jí pomoct. Pokusil se lano překousnout, ale na nezpůsobil ani škrábnutí. Podíval se na Susan. I když věděl, že je dobrý plavec a po posledních akcích dokáže zadržet dech na dost dlouhou dobu, vypadala, že to vzdává, ale stále se snažila rozmotat lano. Moc jí to ale nešlo. V tu chvíli Článek dostal nápad. Poplaval podél lana až k Loch Nessce. Vodní příšera byla v klidu a řešila stejný problém jako osoba za ní se táhnoucí. Nessie byla docela v klidu, ale byla by raději nezamotaná do sítě. Chybějící Článek nabral co největší rychlost, rozmáchl se pěstí a praštil Loch Nessku plnou silou zezadu do krku. Ozval se výkřik nesoucí se vodou až ke břehu. Nessie se po Článkoci ohnala, ten nezaváhal a plaval na hladinu s vodní příšerkou za zády. Susan jen ucítila, jak lano škublo a vytahoval jí na hladinu. Bylo už na čase. Ještě chvíli a z nedostatku kyslíku by nejspíše omdlela.

Mezitím Derek po pár set metrech narazil na skalní převis. Podíval se dolů a bych ochotný pro Susan skočit. Najednou se pod ním ve vodě objevili bublinky a poté Článek. Neposlední chvíli uhnul kousnutí od Loch Ness. O kousek dál těsně pod převisem vyplavala Susan. Zhluboka se nadechla. Barva vlasů jí splývala s odkysličeným obličejem v jeden odstín.

,,Susan" křikl na ní ze shora Derek ,,Podej mi ruku" natáhl se a nohou se zachytil o strom. Susan se snažila najít pevný bod pod nohama od čeho se odrazí, když ho dosáhla, skočila a i když se jí to moc nepovedlo, chytla Derekovu ruku. V tu chvíli jí bylo všechno jedno. Popadla by i ploutev samotné Loch Nessky, kdyby jí od tamtu dostala. Voda byla studená a měla pocit, že jí z tlaku vody praskly ušní bubínky. Derek jí začal okamžitě pomale vytahovat nahoru. Příliš pomale. Lano se opět napnulo. Susan instinktivně stiskla ruku ještě pevněji, čímž Derekovi do kůže zaryla nehty.

,,Podej mi druhou" natáhl se Derek, ale pozdě. Provaz , který připoutal Susan k vodní příšerce táhl Enormiku zpátky do vody. Susan z bolesti v noze pustila pomocnou ruku a tvrdým pádem spadla do vody. Derek zaváhal. Co když je ta příšera sežere oba? Popadla ho docela panika. Z ničeho nic ho popadl afekt a jedním odrazem skočil své bývalé snoubence do vody pomoct. Byl si jistý, že ten den umře. Najednou mu to nepřipadalo jako nejlepší nápad. Voda byla ledovější než vypadala. Ještě se nadechl a potopil se směrem, kudy všechny viděl naposled.

Od rány za krk si Chybějící Článek udělal nepřítele. Neustále musel odolávat Loch Nessčiným útokům. Neměl také moc sil, tak se snažil jenom kličkovat. Věděl, že kdyby se zastavil, příšerka ho překousne vejpůl jako nic, když dotáže tak rychle útočit a ještě za sebou táhnout Enormiku. Stočil svou dráhu doprava k zemi, rukou projel rozbahněné dno a schoval se za kámen. Nebylo nic vidět. Doufal, že když on nevidí Loch Nessku, ona nevidí jeho. Nessie zařvala a začala se po Článkovi ohlížet. Své kořisti se jen tak lehce nevzdá. Susan stále prohrávala svůj boj s lanem. Kousek kovového drátu připevněný k lanu se jí zařezával do nohy tak hluboko, až jí začala téct krev. Potřebovala se znova nadechnout. Nevěděla jak dlouho to ještě vydrží. Ale v jednom měla jasno - nesmí vydechnout. Poté by se totiž nadechla a plíce by se jí zalili vodou.

Derek vyplaval na hladinu. Co ho to napadlo, takhle nikomu nepomůže, raději se vrátí. Ještě se rozhlédl po nějaké stopě, ale evidentně to bylo marné. Kam dohlédl byla jen samá voda. Náhle daleko uviděl bublinky. A za chvíli další. I když byly dál ,než se zdáli být, možná to byla Susan. Rozplaval se tím směrem. V místě unikání vzduchu se potopil ze začátku jen bezmocně máchal ve vodě rukama. Ale i když se nacházel asi v polovině jezera měl pod sebou relativně pouhých 300 metrů nebo při nejmenším 900 stop. Kupodivu voda byla čitá a on za chvíli uviděl černý flek pod sebou. To musela být Susan . Ale zarazilo ho, že se nehýbá. Nesnažila se nijak se vyprostit, vymotat se z lana a co bylo nejhorší klesala ke dnu. Jakoby jí vzduch v plicích nenadnášel. Derek se obával nejhoršího. Natáhl se po ní, chytil jí za ruku a doufal, že mu jí Loch Nesska zase neodtáhne. Nahmatal lano a jakoby se štěstěna v tu chvíli obrátila na jeho stranu, jedním šikovným pohybem se mu lano uvolnilo v rukou. Právě včas. Šedá kal ve vodě opadl a Nessie zahlédla Článka schovávajícího se za kamenem. Ten okamžitě uplaval. Zamířil do větší hloubky v propadlině na dně jezera. Svým pružným tělem udělal pár rychlých pohybů a zamířil si to rovnou do malé jeskyní brány. Modlil se aby sám proplaval. Nessie plně zabraná do útočení po Chybějícím Článkovi se vrhla do jeskyně. Na její smůlu uvízla a sít se jí zamotala do předních ploutví, při pokusu se odtamtud dostat, že se nedokázala ani pohnout.

Drek mezitím položil Susan na záda, její ruce si přehodil kolem krku a vyplaval nahoru ke břehu. Položil Susan na písek a unaveně si klekl vedle ní.

,,Susan" zatřásl s ní ,,Susan prober se" zkusil to znovu. Nereagovala. Přiložil jí prsty ke krku a položil dlaň před ústa. Tep měla, ale nedýchala.

,,Susan!Probuď se" zakřičel a chytil jí za ruku. Už byl nachystaný začít jí resuscitovat, když v tom se Emormika otočila na bok a začala vykašlávat vodu.

,,Susan, jsi v pořádku?" Zeptal se. Susan se na něj podívala nepřítomným výrazem. ,,Jo" zašeptala potichu. Byla úplně bledá a promrzlá. ,,Jen jsem měla špatný sen" dodala. D9val se na Dereka a jakoby se na nic jiného nesoustředila. ,,Zdálo se mi, že jsem …" rozhlédla se kolem sebe. Uviděla Chybějícího Článka, Doktora Švába i B.O.B.a.

,,Ale nic" jako by jí všechny souvislosti zapadly zpátky dohromady. Sedal is a oklepala ze sebe písek. Ještě jí chvíli trvalo uvědomit si celou situaci. Nakonec se zeptala ,,Podařilost vám jí chytit?" Opřela se o nohy vstala, ale vyčerpané tělo a poraněný kotník nezvládly vlastní váhu, jí se zamotala hlava a málem spadla na zem. Pro ni naštěstí, neštěstí jí Derek chytil než stačila dopadnout na zem a pomohl jí zpátky na nohy. K ničemu to ale nebylo. Musela si sednout.

Podala mu jen lehké odtažité ,,Díky" a soustředila se aby, byla stále při vědomí.

,,Jo chytli" prohlásil hrdě Doktor ,,je svázaná v pevnější síti, takže už neuteče"

,,Co s ní teď bude?" zeptala se Susan, ale na řečnickou otázku byla dána odpověď.

,,O to už se starat nemusíte" přijel k nim generál McBomba v modrozeleném džípu. ,,Dobrá práce" pokračoval ,,můžete se vrátit domů" otočil auto a zmizel. Alespoň to Susan tak připadalo. Na okamžik jakoby se jí rozprostřelo vidění a všechny smysly vypověděli službu. Potřebovala se vyspat. Z přibližně posledních sil zapískala na prsty. Ozval se již známý řev a přiletěl Motýlosaurus. Susan se s velkými obtížemi vyšplhala Saurovi přes ocas na záda. Potom podala ruku Derekovi, ale ten odmítl. Oslabená Susan by mu stejnak moc nepomohla.

Motýlosaurus zamával křídly a kolem se zvířil prach. Pomale se vraceli domů. Za chvílí už letěly přes zátoku a mířili k oceánu. Voda byla nádherně čistá a odrážela sluneční paprsky, čímž vytvářela dojem, že voda pod nimi je posetá drahokamy. Susan tu krásu pozorovala a i když byla ještě trochu zblblá myšlenky se jí v hlavě honily sem a tam. Nedokázala si poskládat, proč příšeru z jezera Loch Ness chytali, když tam doposud nikomu nevadila. Kolik lidí vědělo o její existenci. Ani si nevšimla, jak si ostatní povídají. Článek hrdinsky vyprávěl, jak se mu podařilo zahnat Loch Ness do jeskyně, kde se zasekla. Poté Doktor dovykládal svou část příběhu, jak se mu podařilo zprovoznit loď a seskládat do sítě závaží, aby to Nessie zastavilo a zatímco Derek zachraňoval Susan vodní příšerka vyplavala na povrch a pomocí Motýlosaura na ní síť hodit a chytit.

Derek se podíval na Susan. Úpěnlivě pozorovala vodu a očí jí odrážely třpyt posledních slunečních paprsků a on si po dlouhé době co jí neviděl uvědomil, jak je krásná. Až teď mu začalo docházet, co všechno ztratil. Susan si všimla, že jí pozoruje, jak se utápí v nepřeberné hloubce, ale pak si uvědomila, že je to jedno. Nechtěla nic řešit. Potřebovala si jenom lehnout. Cesta zpět uběhla rychleji, než tam. Ale i tak bylo okolo půlnoci.

Susan ve ,společné´ místnosti dosedla na sedačku a jediný její plán byl dít si nohy nahoru a nic jiného.

,,Dobrou Susan" popřál Doktor Susan klid, jelikož se empaticky vžil do její situace. Viděl, jak není poslední dobou ve své kůži, od té chvíle, kdy se tady objevil Derek. Vzal s sebou i Článka a B.O.B. a. Pro jistotu.

,,Dobrou" odvětila Susan a zůstala tam sedět.

,,Ty nejdeš spát?" Susan se lekla. Podívala se před sebe. Byl to Derek. Kdo jiný.

,,Ne," odpověděla mu, ale neměla moc náladu na povídání. ,,Vždycky tady ještě chvíli zůstávám, pro případ, kdyby se něco stalo." Což byla výmluva, pro nemůžu chodit, bolí mě noha. Nepotřebovala ničí pomoc. A obzvlášť ne tu Derekovu. Zvládne to sama. Měla smíšené pocity. Pořád proti němu cítila zášť, ale své pocity držela na uzdě. Kdyby měla dát najevo, co opravdu cítí, byl by Derek už od první chvíle mrtvý. Ale na druhou stranu jí zachránil život. Co teď?

,,Taky tě to tak zřídilo?" zasmál se a sedl si vedle Susan. A bylo to tady. Sarkasmus, který nepotřebovala slyšet.

,,Hmmmm" ušklíbla se Susan a za stálého držení bolavé končetiny si opřela hlavu o stůl.

,,Ty se mnou pořád nemluvíš?" zeptal se Derek, jak kdyby se nikdy nic nestalo. ,,Hele, co kdybys na všechny ty události zapomněla a začala se mnou jednat normálně" Šibalsky se na ni usmál. ,,Nebuď taková škrňa.". Susan se na něj podívala s výrazem ,To nemyslíš vážně!´

,,Cože, ty chceš abych s tebou jednala normálně?" vyhrkla najednou

,,No" začal Derek a v tu chvíli se, oproti němu, drobné blondýnky vedle sebe i lekl. Myslel si, že když jí zachránil život (i když to byla jen velká shoda náhod obrácená ve štěstí), tak mu odpustí. Susan mu do toho skočila ,,Nechal si mě v tom, v té nejhorší situaci, myslela jsem že se na tebe můžu spolehnout. Po tom všem, jak NÁS nic nerozdělí." Podívala se mu do očí ,,A ty - ty ses zachoval jako sobecký blb!" Dostala vztek, staré emoce vypluly na povrch. Ztišila hlas a ostře pronesla ,,Nikdy žádné MY nebylo". Derek se nad tím vším zapřemýšlel. Ze svého pohledu si neuvědomoval chybu, ale kus pravdy v tom taky byl. Cítil se dost nepříjemně. To, co chtěl dnešní noc dokázat, bylo přesvědčit Susaninu dobrou stránku, aby mu odpustila.

,,A pak jsem se dostala sem" pokračovala, když už se rozjela – nezastaví ,,Ani si nedokážeš představit, jakou hrůzu jsem tady zažila. S čím se tady setkávám. Vždyť si to viděl. A tohle je skoro pořád. To o čem si většina lidí může nechat jenom zdát v nočních můrách. Jsem tady zavřená 24 hodin denně a ven se dostanu jenom, když mám zase zachraňovat svět a jedinou útěchou mi je to , že by to mohlo být horší! A když konečně jsme se oprostila od všeho a začala takhle žít, tak přijdeš ty!" výhružně na něj ukázala ,,a všechno to pokazíš!" Na chvíli se zastavila ,,Ale nejhorší je, že mi bylo pomoci, ale už není." hlas jí klesl tak prudce, že se ztratil do ticha.

Derek se probral ze šoku, z toho co na něj všechno hodila.,,To..to musí být strašný, to jsem vůbec nevěděl." Chtěl říct, že jí nějak pomůže, ale jak sama řekla, pomoci už jí není.

,,O tvou lítost tady nikdo nestojí" řekla dost hnusným způsobem ,,Víš…" hodila nohy na zem, že si stoupne. Musela být upřímná i z té druhé stránky. ,,často se ptám sama sebe a přemýšlí, jaký by to bylo, kdyby to vyšlo, kdyby všechno to jsi mi nalhával a hlavně kdyby…kdyby…"

,,Kdyby na tebe nespadl ten meteorit?" doplnil ji Derek. Susan zarazilo odkud ví, co se před svatbou stalo.

,,NE!" Susan si stoupla, zavrávorala otočila se a celým tělem jí projel pocit o kterém si myslela, že to je vztek, ale byla to bolest ,,kdybych nebyla tak naivní!" utřela si slzy a zhluboka se nadechla. ,,Upřímně" zadívala se na něj dlouze svýma modrýma očima ,,já na to nemám a teď tady přede mnou sedíš a prosíš o odpuštění?" přenesla váhu na pravou nohu a od bolesti se jí podlomily kolena. Dokulhala zpátky na sedačku a prudce si sedla. Nevěděla co má dělat. Ani Derek nevěděl co říct. Všechno ho tak strašně mrzelo. Jenom tiše dodal ,,Nechceš pomoct?" Susan by dala cokoliv, aby nemusela sama do pokoje. ,,Jo, teda!." A s předstíranou sebejistotou se na něj podívala ,, Zvládnu to sama". Pobrala sílu a paloučku se ke dveřím. Derek se na to nemohl dívat. Věděl, že na něho bude Susan pořád naštvaná, ale musel to nějak odčinit. Nebo by neměl? Neměl by nechat vodu, až se zklidní sama? Jediný čověk na kterého by tady mohl zapůsobit byla Susan. Ne. Vstal přešel k ní bez jediného slova jí chytl pod rukama, podebral pod nohama a vzal do náručí. Susan se nezmohla ani na ,Co?´.

Z nenápadného místa v místnosti je ostatní pozorovali.

,,Nevypadá to moc dobře" řekl Článek a zamyslel se nad tímhle zcela lidským přemýšlením.

,,Myslím, že by si to měli mezi sebou vyřešit" prohlásil Doktor.

,,Myslím, že to vyřešili dostatečně" podotkl k celé té situaci Chybějící Článek.

,,To se dávají zas dohromady, ne?" přispěl k tomu B.O.B. svým dílem. Článek se na něho podíval svým obvyklým pohledem, když plácnul nějakou bobovánu.

,,Někdo by ji měl podpořit" prohlásil starostlivě Doktor a odešel za svým.

V Enormičiném pokoji jí Derek položil na postel a se slovy na dobrou noc odešel. Susan nedokázala cítit vděčnost. Zmatená si lehla a snažila se usnout. Byla ráda, že se alespoň trošku vyčistil vzduch i když s tím spíše způsobila tornádo. Lehla si a snažila se usnout. Ale to, že nedokázala usnout, nebylo pouze z bolesti v noze. Pravá příčina se příčila kdesi hluboko uvnitř ní. Přemýšlela o tom co mu řekla. Měla z toho dobrý pocit, konečně to na něh mohla všechno hodit, ale věděla, že se jí to brzy vrátí. I když v možná jiné podobě. Než sem přišel on, bylo to ideální. I když to nebyl ten život před meteoritem. Byla raději, že ví na čem stojí, ale zase život v nevědomosti…Stejně by to jednou vyplulo na povrch. Přemýšlela jak dlouho ho dokáže ignorovat. Nechtěla usnout, protože se ráno probudí a bude se muset s ním setkat. I když poměrně nedobrovolně, rozhodla se, že s ním bude muset vycházet. Dát mu šanci. Zvyknout si. Derek ve všech ohledech byl dobrý přítel, až na to že se choval narcisticky. A pak si to uvědomila. Cítila, že se změ byl jiný, než ho znala před tím. Starý Derek by za ní do vody nikdy neskočil. Kde se to v něm vzalo? Možná to byla změna prostředí. Možná tím co se stalo. Možná mu radiace zmutovala mozek. Možná v nouzi poznáš přítele. Když si konečně tohle všechno urovnala v mysli, konečně usnula.

Ráno už jí noha nebolela. Ve ,společné´ místnosti byl klid a celý den až na ranní setkání s oním dotyčným, kdy si připadala trochu trapně, proběhl den docela nudně. Enormika přemýšlela jestli na něj nebyl až příliš tvrdá. Snažila se v klidu dočíst knihu. Ale vždycky jí cosi rozrušilo, měla chuť něco udělat, ale poodložila knihu ucítila, že to nezvládne. Nemůže do smrti křivdit. I Derek se snažil něco udělat, ale Susan mu dala jasné NE. Musel to respektovat. Susan to docela zaráželo, tohle by taky starý Derek nikdy neudělal. Normálně by na ní dorážel, aby s ním promluvila, ale on byl v klidu. Poslouchal Článkovo vyprávění všech, samozřejmě značně přikláněných, příběhů a dobrodružství na kterých nesčetněkrát někoho, nebo něco zachránily. Derek k tomu jen s úžasem občas vyjádřil s něčím ve smyslu ,,Tak to jste byli vy?" Susan občas poslouchala a asi polovina z toho nabyl pravda. Ale nehodlala se jim do toho plést. Dereka upřímně jejich báchorky nezajímaly, snažil se odreagovat od toho aby nemyslel na Susan. Mezi nimi se rozmístila opravdu zvláštní propast.

Když večer Susan chtěla jít spát, zastavil jí na chvíli Doktor. Derek byl pryč a on by rád věděl, jak se cítí.

,,Co se děje Doktore?" zeptala se Susan.

,,Nejsem psycholog, ale nemohl jsem si tehdy nevšimnout vašeho vášnivého rozhovoru." Susan jen hlavou projelo ,O-ou´. ,,Bylo to hodně slyšet?

,,Nechtěli jsme poslouchat, ale stěny jsou vyrobeny z železobetonu a rudy oceli, které jsou známé tím, že dobře nesou zvuk"

,,Já nevím vůbec co dělat, Doktore"

,,Má drahá, možná by jsi se s ním měla usmířit"

,,Já se snažím, ale nejde to" Sedla si Susan zpátky. ,, On je.." nevěděla co říci. Z nervozity si zkousla spodní ret. ,,…tak...". Byla úplně zmatená. Byla by nejraději, kdyby tohle nikdy nenastalo.

,,Třeba by ti pomohlo si vzpomenout na své staré pocity k němu." Snažil se do konverzace rozhodit závěr.

,,Jak to myslíte?" zeptala se. Nebyl asi přesně jistá, čeho chce dosáhnout.

,,Kvůli něčemu jsi si přeci chtěla vzít" Tady Doktor řízl do živého. Měl pravdu, ale ta strašně bolela. Ano, emoce před rozchodem. Vzpomněla si jak byla plně poblázněná. Jestli to tady chce přežít, měla by mu alespoň poděkovat za záchranu života.

,,Máte pravdu" vstala a odešla. Najednou jakoby jí něco koplo a rozhodlo za ní.

O 24 hodin později při večerní cestě do pokoje přišel Derek popřát Susan ,dobrou´, protože i jemu bylo jasné, že tohle nemůže trvat dlouho a čí dřív tu hráz zboří, tím lépe.

,,Počkej" zastavila ho Susan, když skoro odcházel. Bože co to dělá. Jde si s ním opravdu promluvit? Celý den si to nacvičovala, pohrávala si s tím co mu řekne, jak mu to podá a najednou jak kdyby nic z toho nebylo a ona improvizovala na přijímacím konkurzu na divadelní roli. Derek se, se zvídavým, výrazem ve tváři zastavil.

,,Já" začala Susan. Doufala, že to nejhorší má za sebou. Vystrašeně pokla. Přiznala si to . Má strach a veliký. ,,Možná…bych ti měla poděkovat. Za tu záchranu života" vyhrkla hekticky. ,,Díky" dodala na konec. Derek se na ní přátelsky podíval. Tušil , jak moc to pro ni muselo být těžké to vyslovit. ,,Není za co"

,,Počkej" zastavila ho ještě Susan i když přesně nevěděla proč.

,,Podívej Susan" spustil Derek ,,chápu, že jsi na mě naštvaná a respektuji to"

,,O tom chci s tebou mluvit" pronesla. Její podvědomí, jí říkalo, že to není dobrý nápad, že dělá velikou chybu. Ale na druhou stranu, něco jí k tomu nutilo. Pokynula mu, aby si sedl vedle ní.

,,Je to teď hodně těžké, ale jediný způsob, jak udělat, abych tě nechtěla každé ráno zabít, je ten, že to musím odpustit" Derekova tvář se rozzářila v úsměv. Susan připadalo, jako by někdo z místnosti vysál vzduch.

,,Ber to zatím jako pouze oficiální verzi, ale bude dlouho trvat, než ti odpustím i citově"

,,Susan" objal jí Derek, jako malé dítě, kterému právě zachránila psa. Susan ho odstrčila od sebe. ,,Tohle už nedělej" přikázala mu a vyhrůžně na něj ukázala. Nastala dlouhá chvilka ticha. Konečně bylo čisto i z téhle strany.

,,Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že tady potkám zrovna tebe" řekla po chvíli Susan.

,,Možná to je osud" zareagoval na to Derek.

,,Víš, že na tohle nevěřím" vyskočil Susan po dlouhé době na tváři úsměv.

I když si to neuvědomila jejich konverzace se stočila úplně k jinému směru, Susan mu pověděla, co se stalo, mezi svatbou a tím, jak zničili tu kosmickou loď. Úplně se s ním rozpovídala. Začali vzpomínat, kde spolu byli, zasmáli se starým vtipům a Susan se už cítila lépe. Oba si navzájem v duchu přiznali, že se jim ten druhý chyběl, ale ani jeden to nevyslovil. I když měla strach, aby si ho moc nepřipustila k těllu.

Dny ubíhaly, jako voda. Susan byla ráda, že se našel někdo, kdo vidí svět stejně jako ona. I když by mu občas ještě ráda způsobila modřinu, za to co jí udělal, na jeho přítomnost už si zvykla. Definitivně. Nepřišlo jí to, spíše si to nechtěla přiznat, ale už ho brala normálně, ale on evidentně v tom pořád viděl navázání na předchozí stav. Vidě v tom něco více. Susan měla strach, že to tím celé zkazí. Z nepřítele se stal přítel, ale dál nic.

Když už se zdálo, že začne další poklidný týden, přišel McBomba s dalším úkolem.

,,Tentokrát to bude těžší, kvůli malým nedostatkům informací"spustil a na obří obrazovce se objevila Aljaška. Susan si povzdechla. Nejprve voda a teď zima. Obraz se přiblížil a dole na mapě se objevilo město Nome. A generál pokračoval. ,,Naše senzory zaznamenali neznámou ,máme za to že inteligentní, vzdušnou formu na bázi kyslíku, v obývané oblasti severní části města Nome" Hned vedle mapy se objevila fotka. Spíše než jako nějaká forma života to vypadalo, jako flek na obrazovce.

,,To je prach?" zeptala se Susan nechápavě

,,Způsobuje laviny a nepředvídatelné změny počasí i na tuhle oblast. Postupně se přibližuje k místním obydlím a lidé si začínají stěžovat. Vaším úkolem je zjistit co to je a jak to chytit.

,,ZCHAN?" zeptal se žertovně Derek.

,,Jestli se vám to podaří" odpověděl mu na to vážně McBomba. ,,Někteří naši muži se o to pokoušeli, ale oheň to mu neublížil"

Dávejte na sebe pozor, tamější hory jsou dost nebezpečné."

Zpoza skla zakřičel Motýlosaurus.

,,Správně chlupáči, vyrážíme na další akci" pronesl nadšeně Článek.

Susan odložila knížku a vydala se s ostatními ke dveřím. Za chvíli už na ně pařilo ostré západo-americké slunce. Počkali na Motýlosaura a k Susaninému překvapení, tentokrát pomohl on jí nahoru.

Cesta se ze začátku zdála jako rychle ubíhající, ale s každým dalším stupněm na sever se začalo ochlazovat. Susan se schoulila, dala si hlavu ke kolenům a zabořila ruce do měkké a teplé Saurovi srsti. Podívala se před sebe a uviděla vrcholky hor. Přemýšlela jestli by neměli mít pas, když v podstatě letí přes Kanadu. Musela se svému přemýšlení smát. Podíval se dolů, všude byl sníh a led. Hory se tyčily do výšky jako špičaté monumenty. Najednou kolem nich cosi prosvištělo. Vypadalo to jako pouhý vítr, ale za chvíli Motýlosaurus ztratil rovnováhu.Všichni se lekli. Něco je pronásledovalo a snažilo se je to dostat dolů. Podivný oblak prachu začal kroužit kolem nich a náhle to zmizelo.

,,To je ono" řekl Doktor Šváb a pokynul Motýlosaurovi, aby přistál.

,,Kam to zmizelo?" zeptala se Susan, když skočila na zem. Stála v malém údolí mezi 3 nižšími horami, celými pocukrovanými sněhem a jedou vyskou skálou. Po kotníky se zabořila do sněhu. Její rozehřáté nohy začaly rozpouštět sníh a její tenké tenisky propouštěli vodu. Nic příjemného. Najednou se zvedl prašný sníh a zase se to objevilo. Jakoby se to zastavilo ve vzduchu a každého zvlášť si to prohlíželo. Přesunulo se to před Susan. Neznámá věc vycítila quantonium v její těle. Susan se proti tomu ohnala, odrazila se a snažila se to chytit. Pro její poraněnou dolní končetinu to nebylo nijak slastné. Bohužel jenom tím proletěla a tvrdě dopadla na zem. Oblak prachu začal kroužit kolem Doktora Švába a Chybějícího Článka, zároveň, tak rychle, že když na ně pak zaútočil, ti dva se srazily zády k sobě. Poté, jakoby ho omrzeli odletěl pryč.

,,Nesmíme to ztratit" vykřikla Susan a všichni se s ní rozběhli se za tím. Cesta nebyl zrovna nejhladší. Sníh nebyl stabilní a udělat v tom krok bylo dosti obtížné. Oblak prachu zahnul doleva a zase doprava a honil je pořád sem a tam. Jako by si z nich dělal srandu. Když už to Susan chtěla vzdát najednou to zmizelo v postraní jeskyni ve skále. Susan se sklonila, ale do jeskyně by se nedostala ani í jí v klidu doběhly.

,,Kluci" obrátila se na B.O.B.a Doktora a Článka ,,Budete tam muset sami"

,,Zvládnete to tady?" zeptal se Článek těch dvou.

,,Jo" odpověděla Susan nervózně ,,Ať to neuteče!"

,,Jasně". Za chvíli ti tři zmizeli v jeskyni. Susan se podívala na Dereka. Nevypadal nijak promrzle, ale opak byl pravdou. Oproti němu se Susan klepala zimou. Přemýšlela, co ti tam dole můžou dělat. Doufala, že to sami zvládnou. Náhle se z jeskyně vynořil oblak prachu přímo proti Derekovi a shodil ho na zem.

,,To je ono" zakřičela Susan a snažila se to sledovat, ale zmizelo to z ohledu.

,,Kde to je?" zeptal se Derek a oklepal ze sebe sníh.

,,Nevím" odpověděla mu Susan a rozhlížela se kolem, jestli to nezahlédne. Už chtěla na kluky zavolat, že to je venku, když zafoukal vítr a ozval se zvuk podobný svištění papíru. Susan se podívala nahoru a už jen viděla jak na ně padá kopa sněhu. Oba je celé zasypala. Rána. Susan se čímsi praštila do hlavy. Když se probrala. Třeštivá bolest projela až ke klíčním kostem. Chtěla si místo chytnou, ale sníh byl moc těžký, nedokázala ani uvolnit ruku. Nemohla se hnout. Cítila, jak ji sníh studí po celém těle. Najednou jí něco popadlo za bolavou nohu a snažilo se vytáhnout ven. Derek. Odhrnul od ní sníh a vytáhl jí nahoru. Susan se oklepala, jak pes co právě vylezl z vody. Teď už jí začal být opravdová zima. Měla chuť na všechno nadávat, ale nevydala ani hlásku.

,,V pořádku?" zeptal se Derek

,,Sakra, kluci!" začala Susan hrabat ve sněhu. Sníh zasypal vstup do jeskyně. Nevěděla, kde má začít, ale věděla, tě ti tři se od tam sami nedostanou. Konečky prstů měla úplně promrzlé a oblečení promoklé. Nic. Nemohla je najít. Derek jejímu přičinění pouze přihlížel. Susan vstala a popoběhla. Začal být zoufalá. Z jakéhosi neznámého důvodu, měla strach, že kluky ztratí. V rukách přestala mít cit.

,,Musíme jim pomoct" začala šeptat.

,,Co?" nerozuměl Derek.

,,Pojď mi pomoct!" zakřičela na něj Susan a zase o kousek popoběhla. Byla zmatená. Sice stála pod Jeskyní , ale nespadlo na ně tolik sněhu, aby najednou nevěděla, kde stojí.

,,Musíme najít tu jeskyni" mluvila si už sama pro sebe.

,,Susan" položil jí ruku na rameno Derek, aby jí trochu uklidnil.

,,Oni se od tam nikdy sami nedostanou" začala si třást rukama o sebe, aby si rozproudila krev.

,,Susan, v klidu, musíme postupovat systematicky"

Ozval se řev. Oba pohlédli na oblohu a uviděli matouce letícího Motýlosaura.

,,Co to…?". Motýlosaurus jakoby ztratil rovnováhu a zároveň proti něčemu bojoval. Až tehdy si Susan všimla, že kolem něho lítá ten vzdušný prach. Saurus ztratil kontrolu a bezmocně vletěl na stěnu jedné ze skal. Ozval se uši-rvoucí zvuk, jak kdyby se protrhla hráz a zlom. Neslo se to ozvěnou. Těm dvou dole stojícím na tváři vyskočil vyděšený výraz. Ozvalo se dunění a praskání ledu. Cosi mohutně křuplo. Z vrcholku hory se strhla masa sněhu, tak velká, že skála pod ní zůstala úplně holá. Susan se najednou začala cítit divně. Propuklo v ní zoufalství. Oba nečině přihlíželi tomu, jak se ně masa sněhu valí. Susan s vytrénovanými instinkty po všem, co měla za sebou náhle vystartovala. Rozběhla se dolů po údolí, ale v jednom okamžiku se zatřásla zem a ona zakopla a spadla. Derek se rozběhl za ní. Vytáhl jí nahoru. Chtěl utíkat dál, ale Susan ho zarazila. Jedním pohledem v obličeji, mu naznačila, že to nemá cenu. Došlo jim, že se není kam schovat. I když by začali utíkat, v jednom místě by je lavina i tak dostala. Nezbývali jim nic jiného, než čekat až je to smete. Zbyla jim jen naděje, že se nic nestane. Aniž by si to celkově uvědomila, chytla Susan Dereka za ruku, přitiskla se k němu z boku a druhou rukou si zakryla hlavu. Nechtěla ho použít jako lidský štít, jen potřebovala, aby jí někdo držel. Derek jí objal a zakryl tak, aby sníh dorazil na něj a otočil se zády ke svahu. Hluk byl čím dál větší. Vteřiny ubíhaly jedna po druhé a s každou další se Susan více tiskla k Derekovi. Uvědomila si jak je to krásné, že se je zase o koho opřít. ….tři, dva. jedna. Bylo to tady - sněhová vlna je smetla tak rychle, že za chvíli nevěděli, kde je dole a kde nahoře. Enormika i když sebevíc držela Dereka za ruku, pustila se ho. Věděla, jen že jí to podrazilo nohy. Poslední co si pamatovala…

(Náhle klid. Snad jakoby nikde nic. Susan se ze šoku otočila. ,,Co to?" Stála. Kam se podívala viděla pouze šedobílí obzor . Okolo pusto. Pomateně se rozhlížela, kde je. Kam zmizel sníh a hory a Derek? A ta lavina.

,,Ahoj" cosi jí pozdravilo. Susan sebou škubla. Větší překvapení bylo bouhužel to, co uviděla. Dívala se sama na sebe, ve stejném oblečení a se stejnou výškou. Bylo to jak se dívat do zrcadla.

,,Máš pořádný problém" řekla osoba jí velmi podobná. I ten hlas zněj jako ona, ale byl zkreslený.

,,Co se děje?" neváhala a zeptala se Susan.

,,Z toho se jen tak nevyhrabeš" pokračovala ta naproti, jako by se jí Susan na nic neptala, a přiblbě se na ni usmívala.

,,Kde to jsem?"

,,Ve své mysli" odpověděla ta naproti. ,,Myslím, že tohle je zrovna podvědomí, ale ruku do ohně bych za to nedala. Konečně si můžem v klidu popovídat"

,,Kdo jsi?"

,,Jsem tvé druhé já. Ta co ti radí, když nevíš, ta co se rozjede, když se opiješ alkoholem, což u tebe jsem neměla moc šancí, ta co ti radila při testech, ta se kterou mluvíš, když jsi sama.

,,Co?" vyhrkla ze sebe Susan ,,ale jak"

,,Jsi v bezvědomí" odpověděla lhostejně druhá Susan ,, a ty máš holčičiko veký problém"

,,To je jako sen?" rozhlédla se Susan. Bylo čím dál víc podivnější.

,,Ber to tak" odpověděla druhá Susan ,,ale musím si stebou něco vyříkat"

,,Nic necítím" sáhla si Susan na ruku.

,,Jsi úplně promrzlá" řekla jí druhá Susan nervózně. Potřebovala s ní mluvit.

,,Ale..."

,,Můžeš na chvíli přestat myslet na sebe a věnovat se tomu proč tady jsme?" křiklo na ni druhé já. Vzhledem k situaci to bylo ironické, protože obě byly ta stejná osoba ,,Víš jakou práci mi dalo tě sem dostat? Mohla bys při tom umřít"

,,Jak se vrátím zpátky?"

,,Tohle nespadá pod mou oblast"

,,To je moje vědomí?" rozhlédla se Susan po pustině. Nikde nic, pouhý bílí obzor. ,,To mám v hlavě úplně prázdno?"

,,Nic není jak se zdá" odpovědělo jí druhé já.

,,Co tady dělám?"

,,Dokud si neuvědomíš co chceš bude tvůj nervový systém balancovat na hranici a ty se nemusíš probrat" řekla druhá Susan ,,jde o tvé duševní zdraví"

,,E?"

,,O Dereka"

,,Co ten má s tím společného?" zděsila se Susan.

,,Musíš mu říct co cítíš"

,,Proč?"

,,Jinak se z toho zlázníš." Snažilo se jí to druhé já vysvětlit.,,Podívej já jsem ta druhá tvá stránka, ta co jedná. Ta co se do Dereka zamilovala. Ta co ho nenáviděla, ale mohu žít, pouze tehdy, přiznáš-li si to a hlavně mu to řekneš. Potřebuješ ho."

,,Potřebuju ho?"

,,Ano" řeklo druhé já ,,proč myslíš, že je tady? Vždyť ti zaachránil žovot a za to nechce nic jiného, než tvou lásku". Susan si připadala jako by se už úplně zbláznila, ale její druhé dvojče pokračovalo ,,je to osud"

,,Hele, jestli jsi opravdu mé druhé já víš, že na to nevěřím"

,,Ty ne ale já jo"

,,Jak můžem každá věřit v něco jiného?"

,,Jsem tu pro případ, kdyby jsi změnila vůj názor"

,,Neříkala jsi náhodou, že rozhoduješ za mě?" zeptala se Susan.

,,Pouze jednám" řeklo druhé já ,, a to je rozdíl"

,,Nerozumím"

,,Nemusíš" zavrtěla hlavou druhá Susan ,,teď stačí abys ses probrala a řekla mu co cítíš, dík"

,,Proč?"

,,Protože jinak jedna tvá část umře" zařvala na ni druhá Susan ,,Mohla by jsi se projenou přestat chvat sobecky a udělat, co ti radím? Myslíš si že to zvládneš, ale nezvládneš!"

,,V klidu" snažila se uklidnit sama sebe Susan.

,,V klidu?" Podívala se druhá Susan na originál, jako by byla úplně hloupá ,,Víš jak to bolí, vždycky, když se na něj podíváš a nic? To všechno odnáším já. Jak si všímáš jeho typických pohybů a nevyvolává to v tobě vůbec žádné vzpomínky. To všechno odnáším já. Mučí mě to bolestí, kterou si ani nedokážeš představit." Na chvíli se zastavila, aby nadechla ,,víš jak si brečela, když se tu objevil? To ne ty, to já!"

,,Takže mu to musím říct?" Druhá Susan jen udělal gesto z šarád, kdy si přiložla levý ukazováček na noc a druhým a ni ukázala.

,,Ale já nechci" řekla Susan. ,,A vždyť se s ním normálně bavím a odpustila jsem mu. To musí stačit."

,,To si myslíš teď" zareagovala na to druhá Susan ,, Podívej" vydechla ,,Nic z tohohle si nebudeš pamatovat. Budeš si připadat pouze zmatená. Jde jen o to si to uvědomit, jasný?" Najednou zmizela. Všechno zmizelo. Susan obklopila tma, tak rychle, jako by někdo zhasnul.)

Otevřela oči. Ležela na sedačce v ,společné´ místnosti. Byla zabalená do deky. Vedle ní seděl Derek. Měl hlavu nakloněnou tak, že Susan nevěděla jestli spí nebo se jenom dívá jinam. Držel jí za ruku a pevně jí svíral pěst. Jako by jí nikdy už nechtěl pustit. Jakmile ucítil lehkounký pohyb právě se probouzející Susan, otočil se na ni.

,,Susan, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se starostlově. ,,Jak se cítíš? Bolí tě něco?"

Susan z ostrého bílého světla musela mít přivřené oči a když se snažila se sednout, cítila, jak ji bolí každý sval na těle.

,,Mám pocit, jako by mě zavalila lavina" opověděla mu a s úpornou bolestí se konečně posadila. ,,CO se ...co se stalo?" pustila mu ruku.

,,No" zadíval se na ní ,jako kdyby jí měl oznámit, že strazil jejího psa autem. ,,Lavina nás opravdu smetla. Měl jsem štěstí. Moc sněhu na mě nespadlo, takže jsem jenom vylezl ven. Nakonec ,i když problémově, podařilo se mi nakonec pod sněhem, najít i tebe. Vůbec jsi nereagovala na jakékoliv podněty a byla jsi hrozně promrzlá."

,,Jak dlouho jsem byla mimo?" skočila mu do toho?

,,Asi dva dny"

,,Dva dny!" podivila se Susan. Připadala si hrozně dezorientovaná. Chvíli se dívala před sebe a snažila se přemýšlet nad tím, co právě zažila. V hlavě se jí honilo tolik myšlenek. Na nic moc si nevzpomínala. Všechno jí připadalo rozmazané. A Derek jí zachránil. Už zase. Derek. Nejprve je cosi rozdělilo a teď jsou zase spolu. ,,Vezou se na stejné lodi" . Měla pocit, že to že se tu objevil byl osud. Už se chtěla zeptat, co se stalo s Doktorem, Článkem a B.O., ale cosi jí zarazilo. Pousmála se. Měla chuť něco udělat. Přednostně. Přemýšlela. Přemýšlela, jestli to udělá. Něco jako by jí říkalo ať to udělá. Podívala se na něj. Když si Derek všiml, otočil se na ní, snad, že by mu chtěla něco říct. Ale Susan měla jiné záměry. Jenom se k němu naklonila a políbila ho.

Až teď jí to došlo. Až teď jí došlo, proč se chovala tak divně. Proč byla tak zmatená. Nenávistí jen zakrývala, své opravdové city. Pořád ho milovala, ale nedokázala si to přiznat. Všechno mu odpustila, všechno, všecičko. Náhle si uvědomila, jaké má štěstí. Vetšina lidí musí lásku hledat a v jejím případě láska přišla za ní. Už podruhé. Chtěla na to všechno od svatby až to teď zapomenout. Chtěla jen aby tehnhle pocit, tahleta chvíle trvala věčně...

* * *

**O.K. I hope you liked it. I appreciate any criticism. But if you have better ideas for the title, write me. I really do not knew how to named it. Maybe just ****thanks for reading!**


End file.
